


Of heroic hearts

by OneMoreDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: Bobbi/Jemma friendship, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Jemma Simmons is compromised. Her extraction team? One Clint Barton.</p>
<p>Who is also her soulmate.</p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p>Inspired by Hawkeye potentially making a future appearance on AoS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a Soulmates story involves soulmates meeting but the words aren't the first words. Rather, they could be said earlier or later.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I've typed it out on iPad Notes so it still needs some editing. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All known characters belong to Marvel.

_"We have a mole, ladies and gentlemen."_

The announcement was laced with deadly promise. And quite a bit of sadistic pleasure. The woman who spoke them marched through the lab, cold eyes scanning over each and every person there.

A frisson of unsease was felt throughout the room. Working at Hydra was never a walk in the park, even for lower level scientists. It didn't matter that it was just the one mole. Any number of them could have passed on vital and sensitive information unawares. And that meant consequences.

Standard procedure was to perform a process of elimination by performing lie detector tests. Culminating, of course, in an actual elimination of the person found to be the mole.

"I will be conducting the interviews personally," she smiled, no hint of warmth to be found on her features. "We will begin routine lie detection now and we will do it alphabetically." The interrogator nodded to the man holding a clipboard next to her.

"Brent Aaronson" he read aloud.

Jemma tried to keep calm.

_Think, Jemma. Think._

_Think._

There were about thirty to fifty people at the lower labs at any one time and they worked on rotating shifts to maximise output of work in a smaller timeframe. This meant that on the current shift that she belonged to, she had about thirty names before her turn came up. That was half an hour to an hour each person. Given that no one else in the labs had something to hide, they would breeze through each session at the lower end of that scale of time. Jemma looked to the clock to do some quick mental calculations in her head when an idea came up. Only one way to find out if it would work.

She raised her hand and attracted the attention of the man with the clipboard. "Yes?" he asked.

"These samples and experiments are very delicate and may even be compromised while we sit around waiting for our turn. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we understand and fully appreciate that a mole has been discovered and will be found through your efforts." She gestured to her fellow scientists and a number of them nodded and mumbled their agreement. "Some of our work has taken months to reach this critical stage and if they are compromised, it would be a setback to our organisation. We would appreciate it if we could do our jobs while you do yours." she ended her statement with a mildly questioning tone, directed at Clipboard Man.

Clipboard turned to his superior and she nodded in consent.

It made sense. The base was on lockdown anyway. No one in. No one out. Hydra may have been winning the war against SHIELD but its resources were not infinite. The lab immediately returned to its usual quiet but rather tense environment.

Jemma let out a sigh of relief and returned to her station to continue her work while she strategised her plan of escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, everything is AU after Bobbi's introduction in the lab. I wrote chapter 2 just a few hours before I saw the episode and I'm pleasantly surprised to see some overlapping elements between my story and the show.

The head interrogator stood in front of the large desk, taking in her elegant, if slightly sinister surroundings. She was waiting for a cue to give her verbal report on the leak. The man standing with his back towards her was facing the floor-to-ceiling windows. An emperor looking down from his palatial tower while the people below struggled to live with daily existence.

They'd never met before. He was too highly ranked in the organisation to have any reason to deal with someone on her clearance level. Of course, now that there was a mole in their midst, it was vital that he was kept informed lest there be an attempt by what remained of SHIELD to put a stop to their activities.

"What's the status update on the leak?" His voice pierced through the quiet, slick and smooth.

"We're crossing out potential suspects right now. We've just begun and we'll be finished by the end of the day. Rest assured, sir. We will find the mole."

"Oh, I have every confidence in your abilities. After all, knowing the consequences of failure is a really good incentive, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands, shall we say? I'll be sending Bakshi down in a minute". He turned, unbuttoning his jacket and sitting down. He never once looked at her, but then he raised his eyes and she felt as if her skin was being stripped back from her body. She would not show weakness. Could not show weakness. Not in front of this man.

Mr. Whitehall watched her with mild interest.

"That will be all."

\-----

Jemma carried on as usual. She moved between labs, carrying samples and asking questions of the others on their work. While she was doing so, she assessed her options. The key was to get to the extraction point, Section X Warehouse 2B. The logic behind that was simple. 2B was the furthest and had the least amount of activity. But there were guards in every corridor.

Luckily, she had access to chemicals that, when mixed in the right dosage, could cause reactions that would produce, a slight variant of the same compound found in the Night-Night gun.

The only other problem was that there was a limited amount of each chemical available. She would have to use it sparingly.

She decided that she would walk to the women's toilets located at the end of a left turn, out of sightlines from the nearest guard, one who was between her and the access door to Section X. The security cameras didn't cover the toilets. It was unnecessary as it covered the corridor before the left turning.

Once in the toilet, she would attract his attention by causing a distraction, knock him out with the Night-Lite (nice one, Jemma), and proceed to her extraction point. It would be a small time frame between knocking out the guard and gaining access to Section X. She would have to hitch a ride in one of the cargo shuttles that moved between warehouses.

What she wouldn't give for the TARDIS right about now.

\----

They were currently "interviewing" Olsen, which meant that it would be another two people before Jemma's turn. She glanced around the lab. The interviews seemed to have taken their toll on whoever came back from their session. She noticed one or two being unfocused and checking the clock constantly for the end of their shift.

_Right then._

Jemma walked out of the laboratory as normally as possible, carefully carrying a vial of Night-Lite in her inner jacket pocket. She smiled at everyone she came across and greeted a few on the way. Nothing new there. Everyone was used to her cheerful demeanour by now, although some were annoyed by it. She reached the corridor where the guard was stationed and gave a rather flirtatious smile.

The guard raised his eyebrow and gave a small smirk in response. Putting a spring in her step, she continued her way, turning left and straight to the women's room. Once the door closed behind her, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her mouth. Jemma tried to remove the hand from her face but the grip was like iron. Suddenly, she was dragged towards the basins where the mirrors were. Her eyes widened as she saw who was holding her. Jemma turned white as a sheet.

It was the interrogator. The tall woman had a strong grip. She released one of her hands to make a silencing gesture and raised an eyebrow in question. Jemma nodded her head shakily and was let go from the tight hold. The interrogator walked to the door and locked it.

"We don't have much time. All you need to know is that I'm on your side. I've read your file. Coulson said you were quick on your feet so I'm assuming you have a plan already. I need to know what it is so I can expedite your extraction. We'll have to make our way out of here separately." She spoke urgently.

"Um-"

"Focus, Simmons. What's the plan?

"Wait, How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," she paused before continuing. "But you can trust me. May was my S.O. She likes tea, hates coffee. Can say a whole lot with a single raised eyebrow. Also has a thing for Thor's arms." Jemma blinked and closed her mouth. That did describe May to a perfect T.

"Oh, uh. Right. Well, here's what I thought-" she described her plan to the final detail. The other agent processed the new information before nodding in agreement with the strategy. 

"I'm impressed. But we'll need to insert myself into those plans to get me out of here as well. I'll be your distraction. You'll need to knock me out with some of your Night-Night thing and call for assistance. The guard is the closest before he'll radio for backup and the med team.

"Night-Lite," Jemma corrected before asking, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be out like a light, correct? They'll have no choice but to bring me to medical. That's one of the weak spots in their security. I know, because I assessed their security protocols. It'll be a piece of cake, fingers crossed." She shrugged, as if being trapped in a Hydra facility with layers of security was mere walk in the park. She did have concerns though. "I can handle myself, Simmons. It's you I'm worried for."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Um, what do I call you? I've been calling you Scary Lady in my head."

Scary Lady chuckled. "Bobbi Morse, codename Mockingbird. Pleasure to meet you, Jemma Simmons," she said, walking over to one of the stalls and wriggled her shoulders, letting her arms loosely flop around, jumping up and down. She even did some quick lunges.

Agent Morse saw Jemma's expression and grinned without embarrassment. "It's just something I do to prepare myself." Jemma understood, giving a small smile. She might like try that someday. Agent Morse turned more serious.

"Listen, stay calm. You can do this. I've told you I've read your file. You have guts, young lady. And Coulson would not have put you here if he did not have full confidence in your abilities." She reassured the younger woman. After a slight pause, she went on."When this is over, maybe I'll even be your S.O" She gave a small wink.

Jemma's eyes widened slightly, touched by the level of trust and faith they had in her. Shakily, she nodded her head. She took the Night-Lite bottle, aimed the nozzle and started counting down.

"Three, two, one" A spritz of Night-Lite and Agent Morse was down. Jemma caught her as she fell to the floor, rearranging her body behind the stall door so that her hand was visible from underneath. She then unlocked the door to the ladies room and returned to her original position beside the unconscious woman.

She took a deep breath. And screamed her lungs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gushing when I saw that Mockingbird had a little tete a tete in the ladies room with Jemma on the episode.
> 
> I'm kinda getting in the swing of writing longer chapters so forgive the awkwardness of the length of Chapters 1 and 2.
> 
> Cookies to whoever guessed where Bobbi's warm up ritual comes from. ;)


End file.
